A Moment Lost
by tarryn.b
Summary: What happens when everything he loved, everything he lived for, everything that was his wolrd came crashing down in just one moment? please review


**Hey guys, here is another sad story from me, but I promise I'll write a happy one…eventually. If anyone is wondering I'm not copying Ray-Tiger-Cat, I got permission to write on the same topic because it is a huge issue and should be addressed in anyway possible so thanks Ray-Tiger-Cat for this opportunity, really appreciate it******

**Oh and ****please ****review, I really would like to know what you think of my writing as I am new at this. Well hope you enjoy.**

'I'm bored' Tyson said as he lay on the grass of the school yard.

'You're always bored.' Ray reminded him as he sat on the grass next to him and Kenny sat on the other side of Tyson, on his laptop as usual.

'That's because everyday is the exact same.' Tyson moaned as he sat up.

'Yea I know what you mean. We wake up, go to school and then go to the dojo for practice.' Max said as Hilary rolled her eyes as she leaned against a tree near Kai.

'You guys are so over dramatic.' She laughed.

'No we're not!' Tyson snapped, 'We're just tired of having the same thing happen every day. I mean I wish for once something different would happen.'

'Be careful what you wish for Tyson.' Kenny warned his friend as he looked up from his laptop.

'Aw Kenny stop being so superstitious.' Max said, 'lighten up a little.'

'I'm just saying…' Kenny started to say, but stopped when the bell for the end of recess rang and Tyson groaned.

'We better get to class.' Hilary muttered before the boys could break out into an argument.

'We have Science now.' Ray told Max as he nodded and the two boys said their goodbyes before walking away.

'And we have History.' Kenny pointed out as he dragged a grumpy looking Tyson towards the school building. Kai and Hilary looked from Tyson to each other blankly before bursting out with laughter.

'He's such a moaner.' Kai laughed as he picked up his school bag and turned to face his brunette hair friend, 'What class do you have?'

'Math.' Hilary simply replied as Kai nodded.

'Oh ok that's in the opposite direction of where I'm going.' Kai said as silence fell between the two friends. Kai gave a quick side glance at Hilary as he used all the strength in his body to stop himself from grabbing her and kissing her. It irritated him that he couldn't express his feelings to her, after all nothing scared him, nothing except the thought of losing Hilary. Hilary meant the world to the bladebreaker…she was his world.

'Well I better get going.' Hilary added as she turned on her heel and walked away, sighing to herself. Another opportunity for Kai to ask her out had just passed by and like the many other times, nothing had happened. Ray had assured her that the popular bladebreaker captain liked her, but that he was just shy and needed time, but how much time was she supposed to give him?

'Hey watch it!' Hilary cried and she was snapped back to reality when someone pushed into her. Suddenly Hilary noticed that she had gotten herself stuck in a crowed of students gathered around in a circle.

'Fight! Fight! Fight!' The crowed was shouting and Hilary realized that in the middle of the circle were two boys fighting. She rolled her eyes at the childishness of the other students who were provoking such a stupid thing. Hilary was about to walk away, but stopped when she came to the conclusion that someone was going to get hurt unless the fight was stopped and it didn't look like anyone in the crowed was going to stop it.

'I guess it's my job as usual.' Hilary sighed and she pushed her way through the crowed. She was so use to stopping fights between her siblings and between the bladebreakers…she was starting to think that she had finally found her calling in life…to stop fights.

'What a calling.' She muttered sarcastically as she pushed a boy out of her way that refused to move and finally she caught sight of one of the boys involved in the fight.

'Hey there is no need for this.' Hilary shouted above the noise as she placed her hand on the blue hair boy's shoulder and he seemed to get a fight. Suddenly the one thing Hilary wasn't expecting happened and the deathly sound rang through the school yards.

'I'm so stupid!' Kai shouted at himself furiously.

'I had yet another chance.' He said out loud.

'So you didn't do it?' A voice asked as Kai turned around and saw Ray and Max looking at him.

'What!' He snapped confusingly, 'I thought you were going to class.'

'We are, but we decided to wait for you and see if you actually asked her this time.' Max explained as Kai frowned.

'But by judging by that look on your face, I'm assuming you didn't.' the blonde hair boy added as Kai gave a stiff nod and Ray frowned.

'Kai what are you waiting for?' He demanded to know, 'I mean it doesn't take a scientist to see she wants to be with you.'

'Why are you rushing me? It's not like I have limited time!' Kai snapped, 'I have all the time in the world.'

Just as Kai finished his sentence the three blade bladders heard the most deathly sound hated by man as screams filled the school field and the three boys turned around in confusion.

'What was that?' Max demanded to know, half hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

'It sounded like a guy shot.' Ray answered in disbelief, but he had heard it and there was no mistaking the sound of a gun shot.

'Look!' Kai cried as he pointed towards where all the commotion was.

'That's where Hilary went!' He added in panic and before another word could be spoken he sprinted off towards the screaming crowed.

Hilary's eyes suddenly widened as her soft skin went completely pal and she looked into the boy's eyes before looking down. She didn't have to look to know what had happened. As soon as the shot had fired she knew. She had felt the bullet pierce through her stomach and the pain race through her tiny body within a few seconds. Now as she looked down she saw red liquid slipping through, she covered her hand over the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding, but her small hands made very little difference. The boy dropped his shaky hand to his side as he stared at Hilary's wound with wide eyes, not believing what he say himself even though he had caused it. There was a loud crash as the gun dropped to the floor and the boy turned his back to Hilary, sprinting away from her. Hilary watched as the boy ran away, leaving her alone, helpless and hurt. She felt her world becoming faint as she screwed up her face in pain and clutched onto her wound tightly.

'Hilary!' A voice cried through her ear as she felt a tight grip around her and she looked up.

'Kai.' She muttered, barely able to keep her eyes open as the handsome bladebreaker looked down at her, tears in his eyes.

'Hold on Hilary, help is on the way.' Ray shouted to her as he grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly.

'It's too late.' She told them as Kai shook his head furiously.

'No!' He screamed, 'Don't say that. You can't die, you can't leave me.'

'Please don't give up Hilary.' Max begged as Tyson and Kenny came running towards them.

'Hil!' Tyson shrieked when he saw her wound and Kenny started to cry.

'Thanks guys.' She said softly, 'Thanks for always being there for me and for always believing in me. You were all true friends.'

'You can't leave us!' Tyson shouted, 'You mean too much to us.'

'Hilary if you die, I'm going to die!' Kai cried as he shook her furiously, trying anything to get the message through to her.

'D-don't you see…I-I love you.' Kai added softly as Hilary looked up at him in astonishment, a small smile crossing over her pal face.

'That's all I ever wanted to hear.' Hilary told Kai as she smiled at her friends and at the love of her life, 'I love you too Kai.'

'Hilary.' Max whispered after a few seconds of silence. He moved closer to his friend as the others all looked down at Hilary and suddenly they realized what Max had realized.

'Hilary!' Kai shouted in a panic as he shook the tiny body in his arms, but she just lay there lifelessly.

'She can't be.' Ray muttered in disbelief as he fell back and tears streamed down his face. Max was kneeling on the cold gravel floor, his eyes closed shut as tears dropped to the floor. Kenny was crying harder than anyone else as he tried to calm down an angry and shocked Tyson who refused to believe that his friend was died and insisted on waking her up, screaming her name over and over again.

'Tyson!' Kai eventually shouted as Tyson stopped screaming and looked at him.

'S-she's gone.' Kai muttered as he ignored the tears that fell down his own face and looked down at the girl he loved. Ray had been right, Kai had had limited time, he just didn't know it. After all Hilary had died innocent, she was a victim to something she had no business with. And now Kai held her in his arms as he cried over her dead body…her life was cut short because two boys were so selfish, two boys weren't mature enough to put there differences aside and now look what had happened…the love of his life, the person his world revolved around…in fact his world was gone because of school violence.

**Well that's my story, it's sort of a rush, but I'd really like reviews please.**

**And to all readers this is a serious topic. School violence is a huge issue and innocent children/teens are dying because of it. Their lives are cut short and many people are affected because of it. We need to stand together and stand up to school violence…we need to let the people know that it's not ok and that we will and can do something about it as long as we stick together. **


End file.
